Phoenix's Pendant
by emerald drake
Summary: (Setting: after story) Meredy never knew how much power her mother's pendant holds....
1. Chapter 1

Legend:  
[]-thoughts   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of E.,only the plot and my original characters ^_~  
  
/Author's note  
This is my first time writing my stories. Please review even though you don't like it. Well, Thank you for even clicking on my fic! Pls. tell me if I suck at writing and  
please don't mind the format... I got pretty mixed up. -_-' I'm not sure when the 2nd chapter will come up.   
  
  
Phoenix's Pendant  
  
chapter #1  
  
Keele looked down to Inferia as he slumped on the floor.  
"Are you all right?"  
Meredy asked, Looking worried."I-I'm fine" he stammered.   
"Are you?"   
"Meredy okaybut what will happen Shizel?"   
as she said that, a tear rolled down her cheek.  
As if it was a response,Shizel awoke and said "Meredy, I cannot live longer,  
and my life is draining away.But please,take this" she handed Meredy a pendant. It  
was gold, with a shining stone in the core. "take....care....of.......it. It will do much....for you....."   
she told them,her voice fading with each word, as she close her eyes and accepted  
the truth.Meredy bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from flowing."Meredy don't cry,  
after all,you did your best." Suprised, Meredy looked up. "Keele? That unlike is you,  
But it is nice!" She hugged Keele as hard as she could. "OW!Meredy, we still have  
to find a way TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Suddenly the platform rocked as it started to   
crack open and fall to Inferia.  
  
***************************  
  
They sped down to Inferia. The pieces of land grew bigger and bigger.Meredy didn't  
know what to do.Without thinking it over she summoned a craymel. "Sylph, help!!!"  
Meredy screamed. A bright flash appeared. "What is it?" Sylph answered with a ques-  
tion. "What else? Save us!" Keele irritably shouted through the wind. "Okay, okay.  
but I can only lessen the force." Meredy could tell Sylph was getting impatient. "I  
DON'T CARE, JUST DO IT!"  
  
Sylph twirled as he raised his hands and winds hold them up. Even so, they   
landed hard on ground.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Reid open his eyes and closed them again.[The light's too bright.]He thought  
irritably. He squinted to get a good look where he is. He was home. light was pouring   
through his window. He got up and strolled through the neighborhood. He went to Farah's  
He stood by her door. He leaned against the wall, daydreaming. "REID!" a voice behind   
him shouted behind him. Farah peeked through a window and ran out and threw her arms   
around him.He smiled. But it was short-lived. Reid frowned and demanded "where's Keele  
and Meredy?" Farah just shook her head.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Ugh" Keele slowly sat up.He looked around the mountains and plains.[This is near   
Mintche] He realized. But Where's Meredy? "Keele, over here!!!" Meredy waved. She ran  
to him, grinning as if she won a hundred million gald. "We are alive!" "Yes,but it is   
getting dark.Should we camp here?" Meredy looked worried. "Where is Quickie?Where are   
we?"  
"Kukukweeeeeeekee!" Quickie bounced on view just as Keele answered Meredy's second  
question. "We are in the plains north of Mintche. Mintche isn't that far but getting  
darker and darker every second. We should stay put until daybreak, shall we?" Meredy  
just nodded "Okey-Dokey!"   
********************  
  
  
The fire crackled, the flames leaping against the sky. The air was cool and damp.   
Keele shivered. Meredy across from him, with Quickie cowering beside her. Her Elara shown  
beautifully against the light.It was silent. "Where is Reid and Farah?" Asked Meredy out   
of the blue. "How should I know?" Keele snapped ,annoyed. Meredy shrank back. "Oh."  
Silence reigned.  
At last, Keele spoke up. "Meredy, what do you thinked happened to Celestia?"  
Meredy nodded. "If Inferia okay, so must Celestia!" They smiled faintly to each other.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"A hunting we would go, a hunting we would go...." Reid muttered, looking for  
prey. Giving up without not much excuse, he leaned against a tree behind him. He  
groaned. Why did he let Farah push him into this? He wanted rest for the day. But  
Farah pushed out of the village and into the forest! Reid knew Farah was more worried  
about Keele and Meredy more than he does. [I guess even Farah the Bigmouth has to be  
alone sometimes...] He sighed. [Whatever....] He got and up walked deeper into the forest  
"WAAAAIIIIIT!!!!"a voice shouted. He turned back. "Farah, what now?!" "I'm really worried  
about them." Farah said breathlessly.[Duh..]He thought, frustrated. "We've got to find them."  
Reid his hands to the air. "Oh, sheeeeesh! you have to say it now!" But Farah was already dragging out of the forest.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Keele and Meredy went to Mintche that morning. just as they stepped on the pavement,  
Meredy immediately told Keele "Meredy hungry!" And started off to the cafeteria before Keele  
could answer. Keele sighed, and went to his own destination, Mintche university.  
  
********************  
  
Keele stood in front of the door labeled: Light Craymel Laboratory. He gingerly opened the door and met bustle of students. They didn't notice him at all. "Hi, Keele."  
the door opened and Zank came in. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. "Ahem, did I just see Keele?" People finally DID notice him. They stopped what they were doing and stared at as if  
he was nereid.Just then, A hideous & enormous monster crashed in, leaving a gaping hole on the wall.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Do you realized, that we don't even know if their alive or in Inferia?" Reid asked,  
as he stumbled to Farah. "No," Farah admitted, "But I could guess." "Hmmm?" Reid cocked  
his head and raised his eyebrows. "I think they might be in Mintche." "Well, how can you be sure?"  
"I'm not, but we can check if they're there, can we?"   
"Oh, okay, fine."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Debris was flying everywhere. The Monster swung its bladed arm wildly. Keele ducked as a piece of wood flew across him. Where was all his friends when he needed them? The beast slashed, nearly slicing him in half. He gritted his teeth, feeling blood dripping from his shoulder. He pushed away from it and casted a spell. As he was doing this, The monster  
raised its blade, preparing to cut him into pieces. Just then Meredy and Quickie bursted in. "What is going on?!" Quickie   
lunged forward hitting the attacker in the face. This paused him for the moment, enough time for Keele to finish his spell.  
"THUNDER BLADE!" He shouted as slamming his staff to the ground. The beast stumbled backward. But it quickly regained his balance.[I don't know how much we can take,] Keele thought [We need more attackers.] He glanced the cowering crowd in the corner. [I guess we're not getting any help.] "Keele! Meredy needs help!" Meredy cried as quickie took a jump onto the attacker. Keele ran to Meredy, and both started casting.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
He and Farah was approaching Mintche. It looked strange somehow. But then, a cloud of smoke rose up into the air. "Something must be wrong," Farah said in a worried tone,  
"Let's hurry!" They ran towards the smoke.  
  
****  
  
"Looks like the town is fine." Reid told her, "But I don't think the students and the university are." He gestured at the smoke coming from the side of the building and the students running around frantically. " We should save them!" She whispered anxiously.  
without another word, she raced to the building. Reid sighed, and followed her without  
enthusiasm.  
  
***  
  
Farah waited impatiently for Reid to catch up. "Can't you be any faster?!" She nearly shouted, "Oh and anyway, I just found out where the smoke came from, "she went on, "from the Light Craymel Laboratory" She paused, then she added smugly "Does that mean anything to you?"   
Reid shrugged. "It is a coincidence, isn't it?" Farah sarcastically continues with a smirk on her lips. Reid ignored it and said "Maybe they're in trouble."   
They both sprinted to the laboratory. Thy slammed open the door to see a monster as large as the biggest stained glass window of Farlos Cathedral. It was flinging its arm around and a strange blue animal was hanging on the arm, or otherwise, biting it.   
[Quickie! So Meredy is here!] In a far end of a corner, Keele and Meredy were casting spells. A little crowd huddled in a far end of a corner. Without another glance at each other, they sprinted to the battlefield.  
  
Glancing quickly, Keele saw a glimpse of his old friends attacking. Without wasting another moment, He whipped up his staff.   
"Bloody Howl!"  
"Aurora wall!"  
"Ray!" (Meredy)  
"Why is everybody using they're best attacks?" Farah wanted to know between breaths  
Everyone shrugged. "Show-off." Farah muttered.  
  
Within seconds, The monster was heaped on the floor,dead. Meredy notice a shiny blue stone. It was saphire blue, shining against the bright sunlight. Meredy handed it to Reid. Reid studied it and put it in their inventory. "Maybe its worth something." Zank approached them and gave them two tickets. "Here you go, I hadn't found any use for them. Might as well give them to the people who saved my life. Bye!" She waved and walked out the door.   
They peered at the tickets. Each one said:  
__________________________  
| The student shop |  
| get two free items |  
| at your visit! Can only|  
| be used once :) |   
-------------------------  
  
"Wow!" Farah said "I wish they sell food..." Reid said wistfully. "Fat pig!" Farah teased. They laughed all the way to the Student shop.  
  
"Man! I can sleep for a whole week!" Reid exclaimed. It was nightfall already, and everybody was dead tired. "Good night!" Meredy waved and disappeared to the next room. "Aaahhh..." Reid flopped to a bed. Keele took the other one and sat down on it.   
"Reid?"  
"Zzzzzzzz....." that was his reply  
Keele shrugged and went to sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
Keeled opened his eyes. The ceiling was rocky and uneven.[This is not the Inn!] Then, so suddenly, a dark figure loomed over him. "My puppet...you will get what I need..." As the the ominous form disappeared, everything went blank.  
Coming up: *What happened to Keele?  
*What was that mysterious outline?  
*Mintche nearly gets destroyed 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Eternia and its characters. sigh

But the plot is mine, and mine alone!

Chapter II:

Meredy squinted at the bright light that passed through the windows of Mintche Inn. "Good Morning!" She greeted Farah, who sleeping in.

"Meredy, it's still 6 o'clock! Get back to sleep."

"It is a very beautiful morning. Meredy will not go back to sleep."

"Fine Meredy, but don't wake me up until seven."

Meredy shrugged and bounced off the bed. She was grinning broadly, thinking of the wonderful things she and the gang could do the together. She picked up Quickie, who was already awake. Quickie, as true to his name, bolted out from her hands and climbed up to her shoulder. She whistled a tune, and skipped along the path. She already started to love Inferia's warmth. She roamed around Mintche, stopping to look at the tall trees and pretty flowers. Her walk took nearly an hour. Finally, her stomach began to growl at her. Quickie bounded ahead as if he was hungry himself. Meredy laughed and skipped down to the cafeteria. She hummed a song to herself, thinking what to do that day. As she swung open the cafeteria door, she spotted a red head wolfing down a hamburger.

"Reid! Good morning!" She sang her greeting, skipping behind him.

Reid choked, coughing and wheezing at the same time. He grabbed a glass of water on the table and chugged the water all down.

"Meredy!!! Don't just surprise people like that!" Reid said indignantly after the coughing stopped and regained composure.

"Sorry Reid…" Meredy replied in a small voice. She sat down on an empty chair. She watched Reid order another burger. She watched him gobble it. Meredy kept watching until she heard a chair scraped, and Farah sat down and started gawking at Reid, now starting at his third, and even larger burger.

"Wow, Reid can you eat that much?" Farah asked s she stared at the disappearing sandwich.

"I khan eed more dhan dhis" Reid said through a mouthful of bread and meat.

"What?"

Reid swallowed and repeated' "I can eat more than this!"

"What are you? Your stomach's like a bottomless pit!!!"

"So what? I eat what I eat. Besides, it's not like I'm getting out of shape, aren't I?"

"Hah! I don't how you manage that! And I don't care if you're blimp, it's just the matter of money. M-O-N-E-Y. Can you spell it?"

"Reid and Farah, please stop fighting. Meredy doesn't like fighting." Meredy smiled. "We are friends!"

The argument cooled down. Meredy beamed.

"Whatever." Farah breathed. Reid devoured his fourth helping. At the table silence was impediment.

"Hey, where's Keele?" Farah inquired.

"Dunno, probably scrounging in the library." Reid answered, after he finished the last helping. " 'Wasn't there when I woke up."

"Meredy, do you know?" Farah asked. "You woke up early, right?"

Meredy shook her head. "Meredy didn't see Keele." She nibbled on her salad, thinking hard. "Maybe in Mintche University…"

_BOOM_

A crash sent tremors through the house, sending cracks to appear on the walls.

"Baiba!" Meredy squealed, as Quickie bolted up to her shoulder. Bits of dust showered from the ceiling.

"The noise came from the university! Come on!" Farah shouted above the racket. She grabbed Reid and whisked Meredy and pushed through the crowded cafeteria.

A huge mushroom-like cloud rose up above the university, and a glint of orange and yellow ran through the roof.

"Dé ja vu." Reid commented.

"Not again." Farah sighed.

"Where is Keele?!" Meredy asked worriedly. "….."

Just then Zankran to them. "Hurry! It looks like the building's going to get destroyed." She stopped to catch her breath. "And seems like someone's purposely doing it."

"Do you know who it is?" Farah asked.

"No, but when I was running out of the lab, I saw a guy. I couldn't really be sure who it was from all the smoke, but I saw what looks like Keele." As she ran out of breath, she collapsed to the floor.

"I don't know who it really was. There's still a lot of people stuck, too. Please save them if you can." Zank told them. "Hurry!"

"Do you think it's really Keele?" Reid asked.

"Could be." Farah answered. She slipped on her gloves. "Well, let's go!"

With that, the rushed to the university.

"Isn't it the same place before?" Reid asked.

"The light craymel laboratory." Farah mumbled

They stood in front of the university, staring at the large burnt hole in one side of the building.

Masses of rock fell from the gap.

"Holy …." Reid muttered. He drew is sword out "Let's get going."

"Okay let's go on different routes. We'll all meet in the light craymel lab after, okay?" Farah directed.

"You bet!" Meredy said cheerfully. Reid nodded.

"Well then, see ya soon!" Farah called as she dashed through the entrance.

Reid looked at the partially destroyed building and sighed. _'I have this feeling this is gonna be__ messy….' _

O.o It's been two years!!!! Who's still reading this fic?!!!! My computer can't seem to log in O.o so I couldn't update. But now, weirdly, I can. Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm really continuing this or not. I wrote this thing a long time ago too. blink Thanks for reading.


End file.
